where is Jyugo?
by Chiye-Sama
Summary: "[...]-Que tal fazermos um acordo?-Sugeriu o loiro vendo o outro ainda em modo de ataque, preparado para tudo, seus olhos vermelhos sangue refletiam a luz do luar dando-os aspecto de sangue fresco,límpido. - Que tipo de acordo?-Perguntou após pensar um pouco, não era só sua vida que corria perigo, mas de seus amigos também.Sua família.[...]" fic também postada no SocialSpirit
1. Prólogo

A noite caia com calma, todos os presos afinalmente poderiam descansar em paz, já o que ataque à prisão fora acabado.Bom, quase todos os presos descansavam em paz, mas um deles denominado n 15 ou Jyugo não conseguia pregar os olhos, suspirando olhava para a janela com grandes grades lembrando das visitas do maldito elfo, as coisas que descobriu enquanto tentavam ajudar os guardas, como não conseguia se lembrar de nada de seu passado?

O doutor da prisão, quando perguntara sobre isso para ele, lhe respondeu que era comum o cérebro bloquear algumas memórias traumatizantes do passado, havia tipos de tratamentos para recuperar certas coisas e se ofereceu para ajudar, mesmo que sua cara não mostrasse uma vontade sua voz era calma, até poderia arriscar que tinha um tom gentil ali no fundo.

-Ainda acordado Jyugo?-Resmungou baixinho o de cabelos verdes com sono, o maior sorriu de canto.

-Não estou conseguindo dormir.-Respondeu vendo Nico murmurar virando-se para o outro lado, voltando a dormir como uma pedra.

Jyugo riu baixinho, observando seus outros amigos a dormirem sem preocupações, conseguia ouvir as ameaças malditas do loiro estranho no pé de seu ouvido e aquela sensação de paz ao ver os outros no mundo dos sonhos se perdeu em algum lugar.Resolveu sair de sua cela, amava ver o brilho das estrelas, pareciam tão distantes de qualquer problema dos humanos, apenas tinham a preocupação de iluminar a noite junto a Lua.

Em cima do prédio ele podia ouvir as marés se quebrando enquanto via as estrelas cadentes passarem, ele pensou no que fazer.Falar com Hajime sobre o que aconteceu?Falar sobre isso com as seus amigos?Não, quanto menos eles soubessem menos eles sofreriam depois, mesmo que Hajime dissesse que capturaria o homem da cicatriz quem garanteria que ele tivesse sucesso?Poderia se tornar mais uma vítima dele.Suspirou cansado, a ideia de tentar fugir novamente parecia tentadora, poderia ir a qualquer lugar que quisesse, se esconder entre milhões de pessoas e por fim tirar o alvo do homem da cicatriz da prisão.Aquela prisão era seu lar e as pessoas dali eram sua família, não iria deixar que alguém destruisse tudo aquilo e machucasse aquele que ele ama, mesmo que isso significasse se afastar.

\- Oh.-Exclamou vendo a bola de pelos negros surgir ao seu lado, o observando calmamente.-Veio me escoltar de volta?-Brincou acariciando o bichano que ronrou em contentamento.

\- Ele não, eu.-Hajime apareceu atrás do menor que deu um pulo de susto, seu rosto mostrava o quão irritado e cansado estava.-Eu já não disse para você não sair da sua cela?!

\- Desculpe.-Pediu voltando a observar os pontos no céu, seu rosto sem expressão era iluminado por elas.-Eu não conseguia dormir, sai um pouco para espairecer.-Explicou com calma.

O maior respirou fundo um pouco surpreso pela explicação e cansado pela reunião que durou horas.Ele acendeu um cigarro e olhou junto a Jyugo as distantes estrelas.

\- Não vai me levar para cela?-Perguntou surpreso pela ação do outro, normalmente ele bateria no menor e o levaria de volta.

\- Não.-Respondeu com o cigarro na boca, sugou um pouco e soltou a fumaça.-Todos nós precisamos espairecer um pouco, mas é só por hoje, então aproveite.-Advertiu colocando o cigarro novamente em sua boca.

\- Eh...-Ali ficaram por um tempo, um silêncio confortável caiu sobre os dois.O tatuado observou o rosto do mais alto, vendo o cansaço transparecer.-Deve ter levado uma bronca por minha causa.-Comentou lembrando que teve que mostrar suas habilidades em frente a outro guarda, o guarda Samon para ser mais exato.

\- Por incrível que parece ele não disse nada a diretora, inventou uma história.Depois me disse que só iria fazer aquilo desta vez e se pegar um de vocês fugindo novamente iria contar.-Contou deixando o tatuado surpreso.-Mesmo assim a reunião durou horas, tivemos que mudar muita coisa na segurança a deixando mais reforçada.Aguentar todos aqueles idiotas juntos é difícil.-Jyugo riu concordando com a cabeça.

\- Imagino.-Alguns segundo em silêncio depois o menor perguntou.-Hey, Hajime.

-Sim?-Apagou o cigarro e encarou o presidiário.

\- Se você tivesse que deixar um único prisioneiro fugir para o bem e segurança de todos, você deixaria?-Perguntou olhando para o chão.

\- Não.-Respondeu simples, viu o olhar curioso do menor sobre sí e tratou de explicar.-Manter segurança e o bem de todos é a minha função. proteger Todos os prisioneiros, até você e seus amigos idiotas.-Disse com um sorriso de lado, isso acalmou Jyugo por aquele momento.-Agora para sua cela!-E assim os dois sumiram na escuridão sem se dar conta dos olhos observadores e sádicos ali.

Muita coisa iria acontecer...


	2. Capitulo 1 (07-20 00:00:26)

Uma tempestade chegara naquela manhã não tão normal da prisão Nanbaka, os raios e trovões acordaram os prisioneiros como um despertadordescontrolado.Dentroda famosa cela treze Nico se escondia atrás do maior do grupo enquanto o mesmo tentava acalma-lo de alguma forma, Uno apenas ria baixinho da situação do baixinho de cabelos verdes e seu medo irracional.

Estava tudo como sempre foi, bom, quasetudo.Jyugoainda dormia pesado, algo que não era muito comum de acontecer quando todos estavam acordados na cela, o menor sempre reclamava de como eles era barulhentos tanto acordados quanto dormindo. O prisioneiro se preocupou um pouco, estava chegando a hora deles comerem e nada do relógio biológico do moreno tocar e ele despertar, o loiro foi para perto do corpo inconsciente com passos leves e analisou a situação antes de tentar chama-lo.

\- Hey inútil ta na hora de acordar!-Disse perto do mesmo, não viu nenhum músculo se mexer.-Jyugo, seu idiota, acorda!-Falou um pouco mais alto e chacoalhando um pouco o corpo do menor, também não obtendo sucesso.

Ele decidiu fazer do jeito mais difícil.

Os dois membros do grupo pararam para observar Uno indo mais e mais para trás, se posicionando como um profissional decorrida.Elefoi rápido e certeiro acertando bem no meio do estomago de Jyugo, este abriu os olhos já sentindo um pouco do acido de seu estomago subir pela sua garganta, por sorte não vomitou.

\- M...-A falta de ar era um pouco forte, talvez o maior tenha pegado um pouco pesado.-M-Mas...que po...-A respiração violenta fazia arder seus pulmões, Uno levantou o dedo com um sorriso vitorioso e orgulhoso.

\- Missão Acordar Jyugo concluída!-Brincou Fazendo Rock e Nico riram baixinho, Jyugo fitou o amigo com os olhos ardentes.-Desculpa por isso, mas você não acordava de jeito nenhum!-Reclamou fazendo biquinho.

\- Lembro que Jyugo-kun ficou acordado até tarde.-Nico o entregou com um ar de inocência, Rock que estava ao seu lado acentiu lembrando de ver o amigo voltar para cela com Hajime o escoltando, ele estava com um sorriso alegre no rosto.

O loiro fitou o amigo analisando-o novamente, havia percebido que o menor estava indo dormir cada vez mais tarde e sabia que aquilo não era por causa dos roncos que os outros dois davam, - nunca iria admitir que roncava- por mais que eles ecoassem pela cela deixando o barulho cada vez mais alto.O moreno sentia o olhar do outro queimar em si, no final não havia se decidido ainda se iria contar ou não para os amigos sobre o duente psicopata que ainda assombrava seus sonhos e o deixava em alerta todas as noites, viu que o amigo iria se pronunciar sendo interrompido pelo porta da cela sendo aberta com Brusquez.

\- Esta na hora de comer seus idiotas!-Hajime pronunciou salvando Jyugo de ter que responder um milhão de perguntas de um loiro paranóico e preocupado seguido de dois guardas que não o deixariam fugir dos questionamentos, como um gongo que salva um lutador quando ele sente que não vai aguentar nem mais um soco, suspirou até surpreso de ver o guarda ali.-O que estão esperando?!E por quê você ainda está na cama idiota?!

\- Ih, ele acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje.-Nico disse baixinho para o de moicano ao seu lado, que concordou com a cabeça saindo de mancinho.

-Já estamos indo Hajime, só estava terminando de acordar a bela adormecida!-Uno brincou com Jyugo, nunca olhando diretamente para o guarda já que ainda sentia um pouco de recentimento e raiva do mesmo.

\- Só se apressem ou vão ficar sem comer.-Respondeu não se importando muito com a atitude do outro, entendia que tinha ido longe demais e que era do direito do prisioneiro ficarassim.Apenastrocou um olhar com o menor ainda deitado, este deu um pequeno sorriso que -por algum motivo "desconhecido" na visão do guarda- fez o olhar do mais velho brilhar por um momento.

Okay, vamos logo princesa antes que fiquemos sem café da manhã!E você nem fez minha trança!-Uno reclamava igual a uma velha, mesmo assim Jyugo sorriu alegre com aquela cena.E foi fazer a trança da "criança".

\- Ah, como sempre chef, você se superou!-Rock elogiava sem parar o grande homem ao seu lado que parecia feliz em ouvi-los, desejando aprender e fazer mais e mais pratos para surpreender seus melhores "clientes".-Eu quero repetir, mas também quero provar a sobremesa!-Exclamou indeciso.

Nico sorriu ao lado do outro, se lambuzando com a sombremesaservida.Elesnão sabiam muito bem pronunciar o nome do prato, -era uma sobremesa francesa aparentemente finíssima- porém só de saber que era de chocolate e sentir o cheiro doce que vinha da mesma já fisgavam seus estomagos, junto com a curiosidade.

\- Ah, eu nem sei se posso comer mais, acho que vou explodir!-Uno exclamou com a mão na barriga, dramatizando depois sobre como teria que "malhar" para não ficar acima do peso, coisa que nunca fazia.

\- Você melhorou muito chef, seus pratos estão cada vez melhores.-Jyugo disse apoiando a cabeça na mão, eles realmente faziam o coração do ex-prisioneiro gritar de alegria com os comentários e elogios, seu mestre também devia estar feliz com seus resultados.

Saiu de perto do trio podendo ouvir a gritaria e algazarra que sempre faziam, deixando o local que tinha um clima tenso e sombrio, alegre edescontraído.Enquantovoltava pode ver uma sombra de uma cabeleira loira com orelhas pontudas,entretanto poderia ser sua imaginação lhe pregando peças?Voltou para seu amado fogão e ingredientes, para pintar sua nova tela ou, no caso, comida.

Jyugo despertou de seus mais profundos e confusos pensamentos, puxado da escuridão dos sentimentos misturados para a luz da realidade por Rock, tal qual tinha um sorriso dançando em seus lábios.O mais forte se sentou no chão perto do menor, olhando para Uno e Nico que discutiam sobre como um jogo japonês feito para crianças, algo de fato cômico.

A cela nunca esteve mais calma e descontraida do que agora.

\- Esses dias normais e loucos ao mesmo tempo são tão bons, me dói pensar que um dia sentiremos que é a hora de partir.-Soltou seus pensamentos como um bomba, talvez não tivesse sido proposital ou talvez sim, por mais que o nosso protagonista tente ele não consegue entender algumas coisas óbvias, isso pode ser uma consequência de sua criação problemática; mas não vamos entrar nesse assunto agora.

\- Eu concordo, espero que esse dia esteja longe de vir.-Sorriu um pouco triste em pensa que algum dia eles se cansariam daquele lugar, daquele clima tranquilo e do ar descontraído.-Mas se esse dia chegar- colocou uma das mãos entre os cachos de sua cabeça, coçando levemente a area. -Espero que continuemos juntos.

Rock sorriu com essa resposta, sentindo toda a insegurança que adquiriu depois da campeonato e a falha tentativa de fuga do outro ao seu lado acontecerem, o que quer que tenha acontecido com seu amigo naquela época para te-lo deixado daquele jeito sefora.Ouera isso que pensava.

Jyugo observava um de seus amigos, não, um dos membros de sua família ficar mais feliz do que estava o deixou feliz também sentindo o que estava fazendo a coisa certa, acabou por sorrir mais junto ao maior.

\- Jyugo-Kun diga para ele que é assim que se joga!-Nico reclamou apelando para o único japonês da sala, Uno também fez a mesma coisa.

\- Jyugo diga para ele que é assim!-O de moicano revirou os olhos para os atos infantis e mimados de seus outros dois amigos, o moreno apenas ria da situação.

\- Vocês estão pedindo ajuda pro inútil que nem sabe tomar banho sem se afogar?-Provocou o menor ao seu lado, que o olhou com uma falsa indignação.

\- Hey!-Os três riram da falsa raiva e indignação, Jyugo listava todas as trancas e jogos que já conseguiu abrir ou terminar em segundos, ao som de fundo pode-se ouvir o assobio feliz do guarda de cabelos azuis que gostava de sentir aquela atmosfera leve que saia da cela.

\- Como tudo está tranquilo hoje...-Comentou o guarda de mechas azuis para si mesmo, suspirando contente, sumindo pelos corredores.

 _"Antes de uma tempestade, vem sempre a calmaria"_


End file.
